Take Me By The Heart, Take Me By The Hand
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have been dating for two months. It's about time they had sex.


"Can we just order in tonight?" Eddie asked, leaning heavily on her right foot.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I already planned on that. I didn't think you'd be up to heading out on that ankle."

Eddie sighed, her face pale, "I hate when they think they're freaking Spider-Man. Who jumps off of a second story fire escape?"

She leaned on Jamie's arm and limped slowly out to the car.

"Who decides to follow them down?" Jamie teased, shifting Eddie's bag higher up on his shoulder.

Eddie shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Jamie shook his head, "You're crazy, Janko."

She grinned up at her boyfriend of two months, "But I'm your crazy."

He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, you definitely are."

"So, China Pearl Garden for dinner?"

Jamie snorted, "Do you think of anything other than food?"

"Yeah, I think about the Yankees, that cooking show I like, sometimes I think about you," she rattled off, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good to know," Jamie said, helping her into the car, "My place or yours?"

"Yours," Eddie said, "You have all the premium channels."

Jamie scoffed, "You used to have them too."

"Why pay for extra movie channels when your boyfriend's got them too?" Eddie asked rhetorically, shooting Jamie a broad grin.

* * *

"Seriously, how do you watch this crap?" Jamie asked, stretching out on his couch. Eddie was lying on top of him, head resting on his chest.

"The Bachelor is a cultural institution," she huffed, clicking the volume louder.

"More like these girls should be in institutions," Jamie grumbled, popping an egg roll into his mouth.

"It's romantic," Eddie countered.

"Nah," Jamie said, "This is all fake. Real romance is way better."

Eddie lifted her head so she could look Jamie in the eye, "And you're the expert on romance?"

"Yeah," Jamie said, "Like, look at that kiss!"

He pointed to the TV, "That's so fake. There's no passion there."

Eddie rested her chin on his chest, "So what does real passion look like, Officer Reagan?"

"This," he said, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her deeply.

"Wow," Eddie grinned when Jamie pulled back, "That was passionate."

He kissed her again, "Real thing is always better than TV."

She hummed her agreement, hands roaming down Jamie's sides. He inhaled sharply as she hands came to rest on his belt buckle.

"Eddie..." He said her name like a question.

She smiled shyly, "I'm ready if you are."

Jamie smiled; they'd been dating two months and had yet to have sex. In the beginning they had a talk, deciding to hold off, just in case the relationship hadn't worked. Somehow they had figured that by not having sex their relationship could go back to normal if they decided to break up.

Two weeks in, Jamie knew that sex or no sex he would never be able to just be friends with Eddie Janko. He was head over heels for her.

"It's all up to you, Eddie," he said, tightening his arms around her back.

She kissed him hard, tracing his lips with her tongue. They both came away breathless.

"Answer enough for you?" She grinned.

"Yeah," he said, slipping a hand under her shirt and unclasping her bra.

Eddie sat up and straddled Jamie's lap, giving him easier access to pull her shirt over her head. She got rid of her bra while Jamie tossed his own T-shirt to the floor.

"You're gorgeous," he said, running hands over her breasts. She leaned into his touch.

"Not so bad yourself," she murmured, wiggling against him.

"Hang on," he said, "We're not doing this on the couch like a couple of kids waiting for their parents to come home."

Jamie swung his legs off the couch and lifted Eddie into his arms. She locked her legs around his waist and kissed his neck, "Good thinking boyfriend."

He carried her into his bedroom, dropping Eddie to the bed before climbing on top of her.

Jamie kissed a hot trail from her mouth to the top of her breast, sucking as he went along.

Eddie's nails scraped into Jamie's back, one leg hooking around his hip.

Jamie's hand dug into Eddie's thigh, pulling her closer.

"We're overdressed," Eddie murmured into Jamie's mouth, dropping her hands to fumble with the button on his jeans.

"Let's fix that," Jamie said, kissing his way down her stomach before unbuttoning Eddie's jeans. They both shimmied out of the denim, kicking it to the floor.

Jamie's erection, now free from the denim, pressed into Eddie's inner thigh. She sighed, wanting him inside her.

"I love you," he mumbled, using two fingers to push away the lace of her underwear. Eddie arched her back and moaned as he slowly slid a finger into her.

"More," she moaned, and Jamie added a second finger. Eddie rotated her hips around his fingers, pulling her closer to him.

Both of Eddie's legs were hooked around Jamie's hips, her heels digging into the waistband of his boxers.

Jamie tugged at Eddie's underwear, pulling it down her legs.

She returned the favor, tugging his boxers down.

She flicked her gaze down his length and whistled appreciatively, "Not bad, Reagan."

She laughed at his cocky smile.

"Thanks," he laughed, kissing her again.

"Now, uh," she teased, "Let's see what you can do with that."

She wrapped one hand around him, causing Jamie to jerk a little.

"Condom?" She mumbled, running her hand up and down his erection.

Jamie grunted and leaned over to pull a foil packet from his night side table drawer.

He ripped it open with his teeth, and Eddie grabbed the rubber. She rolled it, slowly, over him, teasing with her fingers.

"Good to go," she pressed a quick kiss to his chest, letting Jamie slid right into her.

"Oh my god," she gasped, as he moved around inside of her, getting into a rhythm.

"Just call me Jamie," her boyfriend laughed, "God's too formal."

Eddie burst out laughing, "I seriously love you."

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he thrust into her harder.

"God, you feel so good, Eddie," Jamie breathed.

Eddie nodded, pressing against him, "Jamie, I'm so close. Oh my god."

He kissed her as he thrust into her quickly.

Eddie arched up into him, crying out as she orgasmed.

Jamie was close behind, dropping his weight onto her as he finished.

Eddie closed her eyes and let her hand trace over Jamie's back muscles.

"Wow," she muttered against his shoulder.

Jamie grinned, rolling over and shivering a little as cold air hit his sweaty chest.

"Jesus, Eddie," he huffed a laugh, "That was..."

"Yeah," she laughed, pressing her against his side and tucking one of her legs in between his.

"What did we wait so long for?" Jamie said, brushing his thumb against the side of her breast.

Eddie scoffed, and lifted herself up on her elbow, "I was ready to jump you when I first saw you. You were the one that wanted to wait."

Jamie shook his head, "We mutually agreed. Don't pin this on me."

She flicked at his nipple, "Pft, mutually agreed."

"Ow," Jamie said, mock-hurt, "I see how this is. You use me for sex and then you get rid of me."

"Yeah, that was my master plan all along," Eddie huffed, "You got me."

They fell into a comfortable silence, dozing off a little bit.

Then, "Do we have any egg rolls left?"

Jamie burst into laughter, his chest vibrating under Eddie's cheek, "Yeah, I think we do."

He pushed off from the bed, "I'll bring 'em back in here."

He passed out of the room, naked, leaving Eddie to shout, "Brings me egg rolls to bed and an amazing ass, ladies and gentlemen."

Jamie barked a laugh and brought back the egg rolls, "China Pearl Garden's finest, just for you."

"Thank you," she kissed him quickly, sitting up and letting the covers pool in her lap.

They polished off the leftover food within a few minutes. Eddie leaned against Jamie's side, "I guess you're stuck with me now."

"I wasn't planning on getting rid of you any time soon," Jamie countered.

"Good," Eddie grinned, "Cause work would suck without those lattes you bribe me with."

She flopped back against the pillows, yawning, "I'm exhausted."

The beginnings of a smug grin were starting on Jamie's face before Eddie said, "Don't get a big head. I've been up for fifteen hours, Reagan."

Jamie laughed, "I wasn't."

"Mmm-hmm," Eddie hummed skeptically, curling her body into a little ball, "Let's get some rest. Tour starts early tomorrow."

Jamie wrapped his body around hers and slept more soundly than he had in weeks.

* * *

Eddie woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee.

"Oh, yum," she said to herself, pulling one of Jamie's shirts over her head.

She padded into the kitchen, admiring Jamie's bare back as he whistled at the stove.

"A girl could get used to this," she said, winding her hands around his waist.

Jamie startled at her voice, "Jesus, Eddie. Give a guy some warning."

But he was smiling as he said it.

"Jamison Patrick Reagan, your smart, funny, and gorgeous girlfriend is coming into the kitchen," Eddie laughed, "This is your official warning."

Jamie laughed and poked his fingers into Eddie's sides, tickling her, "Thanks for the warning, Janko."

She sprung into a salute, "My pleasure, Officer."

Jamie nodded his head towards the peninsula counter, "Sit down, breakfast is ready."

Eddie grinned as she sat down, "And he can cook too, folks."

"Whom do you keep announcing these things to?" Jamie shook his head, putting two plates onto the table.

Eddie shrugged, and with her mouth full, said, "The audience watching at home, of course."

"Of course," Jamie said, digging into his own breakfast.

Jamie watched her as she bit into a piece of bacon.

"What?" She asked, looking up, "Do I have ketchup on my face?"

She wiped at her cheeks, but Jamie shook his head.

"Nah, you're good. I just can't believe how lucky I got," he said.

Eddie raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, you did get lucky."

She finished up her bacon and pushed off from the table, "Thanks for breakfast. I'm gonna head back to my place now. Can't show up to work in yesterday's clothes."

She leaned down to kiss Jamie quickly. He kissed her back.

"I'll see you at work," he said.

"You can count on that," Eddie laughed, heading for the bedroom so she could change.

Jamie watched her leave, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I present to you… Jamko first time smut! Courtesy of a prompt from MariaGleeFan here on FFNet. Hope y'all enjoy, and drop me a review :)**


End file.
